


Escape

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: ALSO I AM FRUSTRATED ABOUT BAGELS, Albany cares but is not an idiot, Albany decided that Oswald had it worse and went after him not Flick, Breakfast Incident, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I LIKED BAGELS, I can't look at bagels anymore, Multi, Oswald and PDAs are in a love/hate relationship, Oswald is an idiot who cares, and look what they have done, blind idiots, he only went shopping for a few hours, his ring is screaming at him in his mind, the problem is the public part, who else wants to murder Ari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Calming Oswald down completely is not impossible, but close.





	

The moment the door closes safely behind them, Albany is there, embracing him, and Oswald sighs and relaxes slowly, drawing a breath deep into his lungs. He is still shaking a bit after their flight, so grateful that Flick made him safe that he can't wrap his mind around it, and this now helps as well. Oswald feels grounded with Albany's arms around him, his lover's fingers playing idly with long dark hair.

  
"I might have said too much," he says finally, head bowed and forehead pressed into Albany's shoulder. "At breakfast, it just... happened."

  
"So this is what all of this is about? I knew it couldn't be only the Underdark thing." Albany chuckles without letting go. "It wouldn't be the first time, you yap all the time."

 

"I'm going to bite you. Like a little dog that yaps."

  
"As a sexy thing or just because you are turning into a vampire and lust for my blood?"

  
"The aim is to make you suffer," Oswald says, but he is smiling, his irritation and stress already melting away. "As much as possible, if that's alright."

  
"Well, if you are into that-" When Oswald steps back with a disapproving glare, Albany raises his hands. "We can talk about it, right?"

  
"Sometimes I don't know whether I love you or hate you, you know."

  
"Be honest with yourself, Oswald." Albany smirks and reaches out, touching the side of his face. There is no sign of the bruising, thank all the gods, or Fyr, and Oswald turns his head slightly, leaning into the touch. He would not do that so freely a few weeks ago, and it makes Albany glad. "It is both, most of the time." He allows them a second of relative peace before asking: "Hey, did you pine for me as well? I mean, I know you did, but was it as bad as this?"

  
As Albany chuckles and Oswald protests, they leave a space, just there, enough for a comment or a laugh, and stop when it is not there, stay a bit unbalanced. They try not to think about the way Flick ran, about the danger that awaits all three of their friends deep down in the Underdark. They laugh.

 

It sounds a bit unsure, but it is sincere, at least for now.


End file.
